She's trouble
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Another rewrite of my old story 'The Bad Girl' Third time's the charm right. Modern world AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so some of you who have been with me from the beginning of me writing on this site might remember a story I wrote. One known as 'The Bad Girl' well i tried my hand at it twice and both times it just didn't come out the way I wanted it. Well it's been quite some time and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks my writing has improved dramatically. So, with that being said I'm going to give this prompt one final shot. I've been on vacation and while chillin I got inspiration to write the story. So here we go once more, the plot is pretty much similar to the other two attempts but I think I can get it right this time. Anyways let's get onto the story.**

 **Also quick note the school class system will work the way it does in the American High schools where students move classrooms as opposed to the teachers coming in. It just makes the story work better.**

The sound of an annoying alarm clock beeping was the first thing Naruto heard when he woke up. Needless to say it did not put him in a good mood. he reached over to his dresser and slammed a fist on the damn thing to shut it up. Sitting up he rubbed the crust out of his eyes and yawned. He sat on his bed for a good while recalling exactly where he was and what was going on.

His godparents had sent him to another school in Kyoto after having been kicked out of his high school in Tokyo for fighting. Unlike most people in Japan he had saved up enough money to get himself a drivers license as opposed to taking public transportation everywhere he went. After getting his license he bought himself a used Mazda RX-7 FC for cheap from an old man who claimed to be a racer back in his day.

It was a long 5 hour drive but his car took it like the champ she was. Normally having to change schools and go to a completely new living space would be devastating for some people, but it wasn't all bad. Naruto knew some people living in Kyoto. Namely one of his childhood friends, Sasuke Uchiha.

He moved to Kyoto when they were really young, the good thing was that now they were living about two minutes from each other. The moment Naruto was told he'd be heading over he immediately called his friend up and let him know.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he looked over at the uniform that he'd been forced to pick up the day before. Hanging on a coat hanger on one of the walls was a white button up shirt as well as a black blazer with the school emblem on the left side. Black slacks were neatly folded on a chair along with his black tie and black school shoes.

He walks over to them and picks up the shirt and looks at it closely. He sighs "You gotta be kidding" He says to himself. His old school didn't bother with the blazer nor with the black dress shoes. Seeing no need to prolong it any longer he changes into the clothing and looks himself in the mirror. He shakes his head and picks up his phone.

He scrolls through a few contacts before coming to the one he needs. Hitting the call option he waits a few rings before a voice is heard on the other side.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Sasuke, you want a ride to school today?" Naruto asks.

" _Yeah that'd be great actually. I'm short on money and my PASMO card just expired yesterday._ "

"Alright cool, I'll wait for you down at the parking lot in five minutes, cool?" He asks

" _Yeah, I'll see you there_ " he replied before hanging up. Naruto put his phone in his pocket and checked to make sure he had everything he needed. Unlike most people he opted to bring a backpack rather than the briefcase looking bag everyone liked to take. He slung it over his shoulder and grabbed his keys and headed out.

It only took about a minute to reach the parking lot. Unsurprisingly he was the only one there, which made him happy because it made his car look better in his opinion. Why people didn't use cars that much he'd never know but whatever, that wasn't his problem.

He didn't wait long as his raven haired friend showed up a few seconds later. He too wore the same clothing as him, though at the moment his tie wasn't fully on.

Naruto nods his head in the cars direction and they step inside. Making sure he was in neutral he steps on the clutch and turns the car on. Good thing he was the only one in the lot because he would have certainly set off some alarms with how loud his car was.

The ride to school was uninteresting to say the least, all they discussed was what the school was like and what to expect. When they finally pulled up to the school he found that they were one of the first ones to arrive. When he asked Sasuke why this was, he was told that because the first train to school won't arrive for the next ten minutes.

"Alright" Began sasuke "First things first we need to go get your school schedule from the main office." They headed up to the main building which was on the other side of where they parked.

After getting his schedule they stood off to the side of the entrance to the office to look over his classes.

First period History- Kakashi Hatake

Second period Math- Kabuto Yakushi

Third period Art- Kurenai Yuhi

Lunch

Fourth period Science- Shizune Kato

Fifth Period PE- Maito Gai

Sixth period English- Hayate Gekko

They looked over the schedule and Sasuke compared his to the blond. To their disappointment they didn't have any classes together.

"Bummer" Comments Sasuke "The only time we'll get to see each other is during lunch."

"Better than nothing I suppose"

They just hung out by his car as to let the time pass and before they knew it, the whole school was filled with other students.

Finally the first bell rang signaling that classes were about to begin. He fist bumped with Sasuke and headed to his first class. Surprisingly his first class wasn't too far away from where he was and he was able to find it with no problem at all. He walked inside and looked at the sensei.

The man had strange gray hair and looked like he didn't really want to be their, though with the black surgical mask he had on he couldn't really be sure.

"I take it you're the new student?" Hatake-sensei asked

"Yeah"

"Alright wait outside the door and when I tell you to come in you do so and introduce yourself. Feel free to sit wherever you like. Choose carefully though, once you choose a seat you're in it for the whole year." Naruto nodded and leaned up against the wall outside.

Some students heading in would give him a quick curious glance before heading inside. Once everyone was inside he could hear his sensei telling the class they had a new student. He didn't hear anything for a minute until he heard his sensei repeat "new student" and realized that was his que.

He opened the door and walked in, as expected everyone turned their head to look at him as he walked to the front of the room. Seeing as no one had said anything yet he figured might as well start.

"Hey, name is Naruto Uzumaki I like cars, specifically my FC, I like ramen as well as plenty of western foods, I enjoy watching Basketball and Baseball. I hate being kept waiting and I also hate keeping people waiting. If you want to know anything else you're gonna have to actually converse with me." He bowed and the teacher nodded letting him go sit down. He found a seat by the window and sat down.

He took out his notebook and wrote down what was already written on the board. He already knew this but wanted to at least look like he was paying attention.

"Alright class, seeing as how were almost 3/4 of the way through the year it's time for a class assignment." Seeing that people were already going to start groaning he held a hand up. "Now, now, it's not as bad as you think. It's only to be a page long on how any figure in our history helped shape what we know as Japan today. Take the rest of the period to think on it and get some ideas down."

With that he sat back and began reading letting the class do as they pleased. Deciding to kick back for now Naruto leans back into his chair. As soon as he did he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

Looking to his right he saw a guy sit right next to him. He wore the standard uniform though he had a thicker looking coat, reminiscent of a parca jacket. Brown spikey hair and he couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a dog in the guys bag.

"Yo, I'm Kiba." He introduces himself and extends a hand.

"Naruto" He takes the hand.

"I heard you say you had an FC, I thought I was the only car enthusiast around here." Kiba comments. Like that Naruto had his first friend other than Sasuke at this school. Rather than use the time they had to do something productive, they continued talking about cars all period long.

Unfortunately for Naruto the next few classes weren't as lively as his first. He had to introduce himself every time and he was getting tired of it. But finally it was time for lunch. Leaving his class he walks in the direction everyone was heading since he was ninety percent sure they were heading to the cafeteria.

Sure enough they were, so he goes over and gets his tray of food and heads to the tables. Scanning the crowd he spots Sasuke sitting with a few people and decides to join them. To his surprise Kiba was also there.

"Hey" Naruto says. Sasuke looks at him and nods and makes some space for him.

"Everyone this is my Friend Naruto, he just moved here from Tokyo." Naruto was introduced to Sasuke's friends which were Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, and Tenten. ( **Just imagine them in typical Japanese high school uniforms.** )

"Nice to meet everyone." He says as he finishes taking a bite.

He didn't say much, just listened to the conversations they were having about classes and assignment and what not. As he looked over at Kiba who was currently talking he noticed someone walk into the cafeteria.

She had long bright red hair coming out from under a beanie of all things. He didn't even know those were allowed. She wore the standard girls uniform which consisted of a black skirt, a white sailor shirt, black shoes with thigh high black socks.

He watched her turn and his eyes drifted down. She had two bows tattooed on the back of both of her thighs. She was in one word, hot. She sat down next to some girl and two dudes he didn't know and then lost sight of her when someone sat in the table in front of theirs.

"Hey Sasuke, you gonna want a ride after school today?" He asks

"yeah that'd be appreciated thanks." he responds.

The rest of the day was as uninteresting as the beginning of it. He was just glad to finally be out. He waited for Saskue at the car and decided to warm her up while he waited. Rotary engines needed to be well warmed before moving as they were more maintenance heavy than regular cars.

He waited about 20 minutes before the passenger door opened and revealed his friend.

"Sorry one of my teachers wanted to talk to me about one of my answers on the quiz we had."

"It's cool, just gotta stop for gas real quick." Naruto comments as he puts it in gear and heads out.

"Yeah thats fine, kinda wanna buy a sandwich" Says Sasuke

Sasuke continues by asking "So what did you think of the school so far?"

"It wasn't that bad, it's nicer than my old school i'll give it that. My teachers are alright and i haven't met anyone I haven't liked so far." Lucky for them the gas station was only about a minute away from the school by driving. He pulled up and was about to pull up to one of the gas pumps but stopped as he saw something.

It was the red haired girl, she was talking to one of the workers there. He was a tall fellow with white hair and two red dots on his forehead. He wore a dark grey full body suit with a name tag that read "kimimaro"

Rather than pull up to the one he was going to he decided to pull up to that one. The two stop their conversation as he pulls up. They take a quick glance at his car before turning to him as he lowers the window.

"Good afternoon, what'll you have?" Asks Kimimaro in a dull monotone voice.

Naruto turns the car off and both step out of the car. "Fill her up, high octane." As they head inside Naruto turns once to look back and notices that Tayuya was staring back at him. He blinked once but kept cool and turned back.

"Hey" Naruto calls out. "Do you know the red head? I saw her at school today." he asks trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Sasuke stares at him for a few seconds before answering. "That's Tayuya, she's got a bad reputation at school for being a trouble maker. She's gotten suspended a handful of times and hangs out with the punks behind the school. From what I've seen she's a smoker but somehow never gets caught. Why the sudden interest?"

He shrugs "Just curious, no other reason." They buy their snacks and drinks, as well as pay for the gas and head back to the car. She was still being filled up, the pump read fifty liters. As they approached narutos eyes once more drifted down her back and to the bows.

" _Kami Damn_ " He thinks to himself as they pass. He sits in the driver seat and takes a drink of his soft drink. He hears a light click and looks over to the gas pump to see it now read 76.

"Thank you for your business" Says Kimimaro in that same monotone voice once more once it was done filling up.

Naruto nods and turns the car on before heading out. It didn't take too long to reach their neighborhood and before they knew it they were heading to their respective homes. Naruto proceeds to use the rest of the day to catch up on some homework that was assigned in his classes. Just because he was new didn't mean he was exempt from the work.

At night as he lays down he remembers Tayuya. " _I'm gonna talk to her soon._ " he promises himself.

The following day in history Hatake-Sensei once more let the class use the time to work on their assignment. Kiba once more came by to talk to him. Though this time the subject at hand was girls. Which worked well for him since he had one on his mind.

"Man, I tell you there's some cute girls at this school. Especially her." He discreetly points over at a girl in the front row. She's got long dark blue hair and very light eyes which may almost be white.

"That's Hinata" Elaborates Kiba "She's the cutest girl at this school in my opinion, she's the perfect mix of cuteness and innocence. What's not to like about that, the fact that she's got a killer body doesn't hurt either."

Naruto had to admit she was cute, but not his type. Speaking of which… "Hey Kiba, you mind if I ask you a question? You look like a knowledgable guy, do you happen to know a girl around here? Average height, red hair usually wearing a beanie, bows tattooed on the back of her thighs." he probes

Kiba didn't need more than the beanie part to know who his new friend was talking about. "I might."

"What do you know of her?" Naruto asks once more trying not to sound too creepy.

Kiba smirked "got a thing for the bad girls do we?" He asks rhetorically. "She's trouble, she says and does whatever she wants to whomever she pleases with no thoughts of consequences. She's gotten suspended so many times I've lost count and she's a smoker. If you're looking for her she hangs out behind the school with the punk kids from the band club." He informs naruto. basically the same thing that Sasuke told him, though he didn't know she was in the band club.

"You want to know what I think though?" Naruto nods, curious as to what he would say.

"I think you should try and find yourself a nice girl. Associating yourself with her won't lead you down a good path. I'd suggest staying away from her, regardless of how hot she is. That's just my opinion though, you could ignore it all together and go after her if you want." He says.

Naruto goes over what he's been told in his head " _On one hand they make it sound like she'll ruin my life just by being around her. On the other hand maybe they're wrong and it'll all work out in the end. Yeah, I'm going to talk to her._ " He decided.

During lunch that same day he sat down at his new regular table with the rest of his friends. Well Sasuke and Kiba were his friends, the rest were still acquaintances at this point, though that would probably change soon.

Taking a bite out of his rice he looks up and discreetly scans the cafeteria. Nothing. No sign of his red haired interest. Too bad not everyone at the table was as invested in the current conversation.

"You looking for someone?" Naruto turned to the voice and found that it was Shikamaru who had spoken. The question had silenced everyone as they turned to see how the conversation would play out. Usually shikamaru never got himself involved in the talks, just kept to himself or slept.

Thinking quickly he responds. "No, just had my mind wandering a little bit that's all." Luckily everyone seemed to buy it. Everyone but Shikamaru, though he found it too troublesome to press the issue. That and it was none of his business so he let it go.

"You gonna need a ride today Sasuke?" He asks hoping that a change of topic would take the attention off of him.

"No not today. I'm gonna walk Sakura home. Thanks for the offer though." He says. Naruto just nods in acceptance.

The walk to the car after school was different than it usually was. Apparently one of the teachers at school also drove and took his spot, forcing him to have to park on the other side of the school. He had to park on the other side of the school, which meant he'd have to cut through the campus. Which meant he'd end up passing through the back of the school. It's like lady luck was on his side.

He had his headphones in his ears listening to music as he walked. When he got to the back of the school he noticed she was there. As he was told she was hanging out with three other people. One white haired guy, he was skinny almost frail looking. Naruto was almost sure the guy was wearing purple lipstick. Next to him was a big guy with orange hair and eating a sandwich.

Then there was a darker skinned guy. His hair resembled shikamaru's hair a lot. He had an arrogant look on his face…and he was walking right towards him. Naruto stopped and pulled one earphone out of his ear to hear what the guy wanted.

"So you're the new kid?" He asks rhetorically, a smirk coming onto his face.

"What of it?" He responds cooly. There was only one way to deal with people like this and that was through a show of dominance.

"Well here's the thing, new kids have to go through what we call an initiation around here. You could do that or you could hand over the mp3 you've got and consider yourself initiated." He says as he cracks his knuckles indicating what the initiation was.

Naruto was amused. He let his backpack drop and pulled his earphones out completely and shoved them in his pocket.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll take it by force and beat your ass anyways." He said. It was a good thing where they were was away from anyone who could potentially see them and start a scene. He didn't need to be kicked out from here so soon too.

"Hehe, well you can try. In fact, I welcome you to try." He says as he tenses himself up.

Off to the side both the white haired dude and Tayuya were watching with interest. No one had ever actually stood up to Kidomaru before, choosing to either run away or being weak enough to actually hand over valuables. This kid though, at first she had written him off as nothing special.

He was nice eye candy she saw that at the gas station when she showed up, but she figured thats all he'd be. She was glad she was wrong though, he was actually willing to stand up to Kidomaru, hell he even looked happy about it. Maybe there was more to Naruto than she thought.

Kidomaru throws a sloppy punch which Naruto easily ducks under. Quickly the blond creates a bit of space and gets into an orthodox stance. Left hand at face level with the right parallel but slightly lower.

The boy throws another punch which Naruto just smacks away before attacking. He throws a quick jab followed by a straight right which both connect. He held back a little on the right, he was just giving him a taste of what would come if they continued.

The white haired boy on the other hand had his eyebrows raised high as he didn't expect the kid to actually know how to fight. Jirobo on the other hand was shaking his head, clearly disappointed with his friends choice to resort to violence.

Tayuya on the other hand had a big malicious grin on her face. It was about time someone kicked that arrogant fuckers ass in her opinion. Let it be known that while they did all hang out with each other they wouldn't consider themselves to be the best of friends.

Kidomaru gets angry and begins rushing in throwing a barrage of sloppy punches. Its easy enough for Naruto to bob and weave through all of them. Waiting for his chance the blond sees an opening when the boy over extends a punch. He ducks under it and throws a straight left into the boys nose.

Immediately he tries to block his face with his hands. Naruto then hits him with a quick right uppercut through the boys arms forcing him to raise his hands higher. Essentially blocking his whole view, but thats just what Naruto wanted.

He shifted his body and shot a hard left hand punch straight into the boys right side. Kidomaru looked like he was ready to fight again but quickly stopped as the pain from that body shot set in. It was like nothing he ever felt before, he couldn't breath and it felt like his rib hand been broken.

He dropped to his knees while holding his side before toppling over, his mouth open in a silent scream. Naruto turned back to the others and asked "Anyone else?"

Sakon looked down at the beaten form of the self proclaimed 'leader' of their group and let out a laugh before looking back up at him.

"I can't speak for them but I'd rather not follow in his footsteps." At least this one was intelligent. Naruto moved his eye over to Jirobo who just shook his head.

Finally he made eye contact with Tayuya who gave him a grin and said "Fuck that, after watching him go down like that you're the last person I'd want to mess with." She checked her phone for the time.

"Well I don't know about you shitheads but I'm getting out of here. I got shit to do today. I'll see you around Uzumaki." She said giving him the peace sign before leaving. Once more unable to control himself he watched her go for a few seconds before he heard a voice.

"Yeah I'm gonna head out too." Began Sakon "Feel free to sit with us at lunch if you want Uzumaki. It'd be hilarious to see how Kidomaru would react with you being there after having beaten his ass." He says with a laugh.

Naruto thinks about it. He'd get to start knowing Tayuya and these guys didn't seem so bad. They didn't try and jump him when he was beating their 'friend'. What did he have to lose?

"I'll consider it. Though I'd try and keep your friend on a tighter leash unless he wants his teeth kicked in next time." Naruto warns which earns another laugh from both boys this time.

"Yeah, he'll fit in with us just fine." Says Jirobo as he picks the unconscious boy up onto his shoulders.

"Well you know where we sit. If you wanna take us up on the offer just come by. Later." Says Sakon. naruto watches as they depart before continuing on towards his car. Throwing his backpack into the passenger seat he turns the car on and heads home.

"I wonder how they guys at lunch will feel if I tell them I'm gonna go sit with them?" He thinks outloud. "Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

 **For those who can't visualize the fight just think how Golovkin dropped Macklin with the body shot. Anyways that's the first chapter of the third attempt. Idk if it's as good as the other two for a first chapter but I want to have them be friends first rather than immediately attracted to one another like in the other stories. I have a few ideas that will make Tayuya seem like the 'bad girl' I originally wanted. If any of you guys have any suggestions please leave them in a review or PM me.**

 **Also the next chapter of 'Breaking Away' will be coming soon as will the first chapter of the rewrite of 'Obito's second chance'**

 **Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for this story. I know it's been a while and I wouldn't be surprised if people had forgotten about this story or stopped caring but to those of you still waiting on a chapter here you go. I've had other story ideas come up since this one and paid more attention to those as ideas for real world settings are a bit more difficult to come up with, anyhow I got some inspiration for this story the other day and this is the result. Now, I think that's enough out of me, let's get on with the chapter.**

Naruto watched as Sakon left and picked up his backpack and continued the walk to his car. Once in he turned the ignition on and headed out. It was a pretty good day, he beat up an arrogant prick and got to talk to Tayuya.

He drove home and proceeded to do his homework, it took him a little while to finish but it wasn't too difficult, just time consuming. By the time he was finished he sat back and held his stomach as it made a loud guttural noise. He pulls his phone out to check the time and notices it's nine o'clock.

"I'm hungry but I don't wanna waste any gas right now, it's getting expensive." He says to himself as he stands up. "711 it is then." He adds as he grabs his keys to lock the door. The walk to the nearest 711 only took about ten minutes. As he walked inside and turned into the ramen aisle he squinted his eyes as he saw someone.

Their back was facing them but the white hair looked familiar. The person turned around and confirmed what he was thinking.

"Yo." He said as he walked up to Naruto "Didn't think I'd see you so soon. By the way my names Sakon. I was caught up in watching you beat Kidomaru's ass I forgot to introduce myself." He added with a chuckle remembering the ass beating.

" _He's not exactly a punk like they've described so far_ " He thought to himself. "I"d introduce myself but you guys already knew who I am" He says as he picks out two ramen cups.

"Nothin to eat at home?" Sakon asks as he picks some stuff up as well.

"Nah, and I didn't exactly feel like going somewhere far today. Don't wanna waste any gas." He replied.

"Well I wouldn't know." The white haired boy replied as he walked up to the cashier. Naruto followed suit. They paid for their items and headed back outside.

Once outside he watches as Sakon reaches into his pocket and pulls out a white stick and lights it up and take a big pull. He inhaled for a good second before releasing the smoke into the air. He grabbed it and looked to Naruto.

"Want a pull?" He asked as he extended the stick to him.

"Nah I don't smoke." Naruto replied and was waiting to see if Sakon would try and talk him into it, but instead he just nodded and took another pull. "More for me, they're not for everyone I guess."

Now Naruto was getting a little more confused. This was nothing like Sasuke and Kiba had told him he and the others were like. So far the only bad one was Kidomaru. Checking the time he figured he'd been there long enough.

"Alright Sakon I'm gonna head back, I still have to eat." He said as he extended a fist. Sakon bumped his own. Right as Naruto was turning around to leave he heard the boy's voice call out to him.

"So you gonna join us at lunch tomorrow?" He asked. Naruto was about to say no but decided against it.

"Yeah I'll be there. It's not like Kidomaru will be a problem." He said and they both got a laugh out of that. With that the two headed in their own directions and left.

The next day

During class Naruto got lucky he was paired up with Kiba as he had some things to ask him. "Hey Kiba" He said drawing the boys attention. "You mind telling me a little about the punk kids from the band club?" He asked.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I had a little run in with one of them after school yesterday but I took care of it." He said. Kiba went on to ask him to elaborate so he told him the story.

"Huh, you're the first one to actually do anything about it. I'm impressed." He complimented. Seeing as they had some time he decided to answer his friends question.

"Well as you found out Kidomaru is the most arrogant of the group, he's also a giant jackass. Jirobo, the one with the orange hair, is the kindest one of them. He doesn't start trouble but he won't back down if someone starts something with him. No one really knows why he hangs around them but he's the voice of reason in that group.

Sakon, the one with the white hair, might have a personality disorder. He's cool with a select few people and doesn't really care about anyone else. Plus when he fight's he's brutal. I don't think I need to tell you about Tayuya. You've probably been getting info yourself." He said with a laugh.

Naruto decided not to say anything because it was true.

"But on another note have you joined a club yet?" He asked. "At this school everyone is obligated to join one after school."

"No I haven't. I highly doubt there's an automotive club." He says, knowing how most of Japan relies on the railways.

"I wish man, I'm part of the dog club. Sasuke's in the kendo club and some of our other friends are in the martial arts club and archery. You can ask sensei to give you a list of clubs." Kiba told him. He made a mental note to do just that. As soon as class was dismissed he went up and asked. He was told that since he was new he'd have a week to decide what club to join. To assist him he was given a pamphlet with a list of all the clubs the school had to offer.

He glanced at it briefly as he walked out of the classroom. " _I really wish there was a go home and sleep club. I'd be president of that for sure._ " He thought to himself. The rest of his classes passed by pretty quickly and it was finally time for lunch. He got in line and got his food. As he finished picking out what he wanted he looked over and saw the table where his friends were sitting at and was about to join them.

As he was about to walk over a streak of red caught his attention. He looked to the side and saw that Tayuya was looking straight at him. She nodded her head in the direction of her table. That got the attention of Sakon who also nodded down to him, indicating to come with them. He raised his hand quickly letting them know he'd be there in a minute.

"Yo, I'll catch you guys tomorrow Imma go sit over there today." Naruto told the group.

"Are you sure? They're not the friendliest of people." Sakura told him, not wanting to see one of Sasuke's good friends go down a bad road.

"They're not that bad. I even had a good talk with Sakon yesterday, he seemed friendly enough." He told her. Sasuke turned his head and saw Tayuya looking their way. He's pretty sure he knows why his friend is going, but as long as he doesn't do anything stupid he's not gonna try and stop him.

He took his tray and headed over to their table. "Sup" Sakon greeted.

"What's up Uzumaki" Tayuya also greeted.

"The hell are you doing here?" Asked Kidormaru with a snarl on his face. Naruto just let an amused smile appear on his face.

"I was invited to join you guys, I hope it's not a problem. I don't really care if it is though." He told him as he sat next to Tayuya.

"So hows the day been?" Sakon asks, effectively cutting Kidomaru off from picking a fight he'd most certainly lose.

"Not too bad." He responded as he put his tray down "but I have to join a club within a weeks time."

"What do you plan on joining?" Asked Tayuya

"Not sure, nothing really catches my attention." He replied.

"Why not join the band club with us?" She suggested. "Sensei leaves right away and doesn't give a damn what we do. You learn to play an instrument and have a classroom to ourselves."

Jirobo gave his two cents on the matter as well "It's like you're not even in a club, you're just hanging out. That and the staff stays off your back."

This sounded pretty good. "What's available to play?"

"Damn near everything, even drums. That's what I'm playing right now. The school has guitars, drums, bass, tambourines, flutes, you name it." He listed off.

"There's books in there too, they actually help out a lot. Besides we only have to be there for an hour and a half anyway, might as well do something productive." She tells him

" _Hmm. Never thought about learning an instrument. Learning guitar could be pretty cool. What the hell, I'll give it a shot_ " he thought. "You know what? You guys talked me into it. Where do I sign up?" He asked them.

"In the club room, right across from Kabuto-sensei's class. There's a sheet you fill out." Jirobo answered. "By the way how did you end up here anyways?" Naruto went on to explain how he was kicked out of his old school for fighting and had to come here. If their reactions were any indication he'd say he just earned some positive points in their eyes. Once lunch came to an end he forced himself to stay awake through the rest of the classes until finally the school day was over.

He saw everyone begin walking in what he assumed was the direction of their club. Heading to the room he heard voices and the sounds of drums, he walked inside.

"So you managed to find the room" Sakon said.

"He wouldn't be here otherwise would he dumbass?" Tayuya shot at him, a smirk coming to her face as she saw his eyes narrow in annoyance.

Naruto watched the exchange with an amused smile and looked around, he noticed Kidomaru was no where to be found. Ehh, it didn't matter to him what the guy did.

"Well, go ahead and choose" Tayuya's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked to the corner of the room where some guitars were lined up. There was acoustics, electrics, and some bass. He went over and picked up the electric that was in the shape of a 'V' and strummed. Nodding in approval he sat down.

"So you guys really practice the whole time or what?" He asked as he wondered how he should start learning.

"Sometimes." Answered Jirobo "We also just come here to kill time. Like right now, I'm just watching videos on the internet from my phone. We don't really have to worry about the staff since this club is monitored by Kabuto-sensei." He answered.

"The math teacher monitors this club?" He asked.

"Yup." Tayuya said making sure that the p in 'yup' made a popping noise. "He doesn't give a damn what we do." She added, and to drive her point home she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before inhaling. Naruto watched her do it though he didn't pay so much attention to the smoking as he did to just actually admiring beauty.

She saw his reaction and raised an eyebrow. "Want some?" She asked before smirking "The cigarette I mean." She added.

Naruto quickly thought of an excuse to explain his staring and shook his head "Nah, just kind of shocked that this is normal apparently." He said.

Sakon nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah I was scared shitless when Kabuto-sensei caught us that first time. I was surprised that he just shook his head but never said anything."

"Oi Uzumaki" Tayuya called out "You drink?" Everyone's head turned to him curious as to what his answer would be. The answer was no but he wasn't going to say that.

"Every now and then but not too often, why?" He asked.

"No reason." She replied before picking up her flute and checking something in a book. Seeing as everyone was going to practice he picked up a book from a shelf and began reading to figure out how to play. He spent the rest of the time actually learning how to tune and a few basic chords, all in all it was a decent day.

They had a different sense of humor compared to his other friends but they were funny to him. He went to his car and sat in the driver seat for a few minutes as the car warmed up. " _They're really not as bad as they were said to be. Sure they smoke and clearly drink but nothing else, wonder why they have such a bad rep_ " He thought to himself before putting the car in reverse and taking off.

He drove home and couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with the car. As soon as he got home and got out of the car he checked underneath and noticed that his intercooler was leaking. "Great" He muttered. Quickly removing the front bumper he sees some liquid slowly leaking.

He sighed and put the bumper back on. "Well there goes a few thousand yen" He says as he heads inside to eat and look for the parts he'll need online. A few hours later he's still searching when his phone goes off. He looks over and picks it up and sees that he has two notifications from LINE.

Unlocking the phone he checks and sees that both Sakon and Tayuya have added him. He wondered how they found him but got over it quickly and added them back. He looked at Tayuya's display picture and contemplated messaging her but decided against it. He put the phone back down and continued with his search.

The next day

The blond was hanging out with Sasuke and the rest of the group outside the school gates. They didn't want to go inside yet as there was very little people there. Ino was in the middle of a story involving some guy she had met online the other day when she stopped suddenly.

Everyone followed her line of sight and saw Sakon walking in their direction, hand in pocket and looking like he didn't want to be there. He looked up briefly and greeted Naruto with a quick handshake and continued on.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Ino spoke again. "Honestly I don't know how you made friends with them." She told him referring to Sakon and the rest of the band club. "They're completely unapproachable." She added.

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea why he went out of his way to make friends with them." Kiba said with a sly smile appearing on his face. Naruto gave him a look which the boy just laughed at but didn't say anything else on the matter. Sasuke was pretty sure he knew why as well but Ino and the rest of them didn't have an idea.

They continued chatting for a few minutes until more people showed up and the bell chimed indicating it was time to head in. As the first few classes of the day ended Naruto found himself once more in the lunch line, though this time Kiba was behind him.

"So you gonna go for it huh?" Kiba asked, Naruto didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

He took a quick glance at where the red head was and answered "Yeah I think so. Unless she has a man I gotta worry about." he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Not to my knowledge." He answered as he filled up his tray "No one has tried hitting on her. If you're really going to go for it I wish you luck my man." He says patting his back as he heads to his table.

Naruto also got his food and headed to where the band members were. Over with Kiba and the others they had noticed the lack of their new blond friend.

"Hey Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Asked Sakura, she knew they were close but lately he hasn't been around too much. Sasuke ate some rice before pointing with his chopsticks. Everyone looked over and saw him laughing about something with the red head.

"Is it a good idea to leave him with them?" Ino asked.

"As long as he's not doing anything stupid leave him be." Sasuke answered.

"Looks to me like he's trying to get with Tayuya. Does that count as something stupid?" Shikamaru asked.

Over with Naruto he was laughing at a story Sakon had just told them about some kid who fell on the way to school this morning.

"So what's going on this weekend?" Tayuya asked.

"My brother is having a party at our place." Sakon replied "You guys gonna show up? The drinks will be provided."

He was met with a chorus of yes until their eyes landed on Naruto. "Well?" Asked Tayuya.

He thought about it and figured this could be a good opportunity for him to get closer to her. "I'm in." He agreed.

"Great, now I need to buy a new shirt. Who's gonna tag along?" She asked. Sakon continued eating and didn't say anything while Jirobo declined politely. Kidomaru for whatever reason still hadn't show up to hang out for the past few days.

Her gaze turned to him and he couldn't help but thank a higher power for this. "Sure."

"Well nice to know one of you guys isn't completely fucking useless." She said. Naruto smiled and ate his food, he was about to spend some time with Tayuya. Today was looking to be a good day.

 **So I'll end it right there. Next chapter we'll see them hanging out and getting a little closer and I'll also show the party. If any of you guys have any ideas or suggestions as to what could go down feel free to let me know. As always if you have any comments or suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
